Birthday Blues
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: It's Watanabe Daisuke's 31st birthday and never would the handsome actor have imagined that he would end up spending the evening of it all by himself. Especially the fact that he won't be able to meet a certain young man named Hamao Kyousuke, due to the young actor's own busy work schedule, for a private birthday dinner is dampening Dai-chan's spirit...


**A/N: **Hello my dear readers!

After taking a break from work and writing to spend some relaxing time with my family over Christmas and new Year I'm back with plenty of new ideas for Takumi-kun and DaiMao fanfics and I'll start 2014 off with this one.  
It's a one-shot about Daisuke's birthday and was inspired by the November episode of 'Triple Zone' in the opening of which Dai-chan celebrates his birthday all by himself with only 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' for company whose birthday is on the same day as Dai-chan's.

I hope you'll enjoy the read and please be so kind to take a moment to leave a comment with your thoughts.

**Japanese Glossary:**

"Otsukare sama" - Thanks for the hard work

"Sabishii kedo, shoganai na" - It's sad, but there's nothing that can be done about it

"Tadaima" - I'm home

"Maji de!" - Are you serious?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Club Slazy', 'Triple Zone', Norizuki Kouhei or Dai-chan and Mao. I only own this story.

* * *

**Birthday Blues  
**

"Alright everybody," the director exclaimed once Watanabe Daisuke had performed his dance solo smoothly and without any mistakes. "Let's stop here for today. I see you all the day after tomorrow at ten o'clock. Otsukare sama!" "Otsukare sama," the cast of 'Club Slazy' repeated in unison before they exited the stage and with that the second day of rehearsals for the stage play that would be performed in only four weeks' time ended.

"Well Watanabe-san, what are your plans for tonight," Norizuki, one of the cast members, asked curiously once they were in the changing room, packing up. "After all, it's your birthday today."

"To be honest I don't have any plans for tonight," the so addressed actor replied, a warm but somehow melancholic smile playing about his mouth. "Since my birthday has fallen on a weekday this year most of my friends are either working today, just like me, or are living too far away to make a one-day trip to Tokyo and pretty much the same goes for my family in Kanagawa."

"Sabishii kedo, shoganai na," one of the other guys stated sympathetically and offered the birthday child a mild smile. "So what are you going to do then with the rest of the day? I mean it's only seven o'clock."

"Nothing special," Daisuke replied truthfully, trying to sound casual and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll go home, check my emails as well as the comments my fans have left on my blog and then make dinner. After eating I'll probably watch a movie and go to bed around midnight…that's about it. I might organize a small, casual party sometime later, but that largely depends on my schedule which is already pretty tight until Christmas. Besides this birthday isn't an important or significant one like last year's. It's just an ordinary birthday, nothing big or special."

"But you will at least have some birthday cake, won't you," Norizuki asked curiously. "I don't think so," the handsome actor stated casually. "I already had some yesterday with you guys and that's enough. Besides I also ate some birthday cake a few days ago with the other members of 'Triple Zone'. Well then, I'm out of here. I see you the day after tomorrow, Otsukare sama." And with that Daisuke grabbed his bag, exited the dressing room and headed for the stage entrance, the mild smile he had worn until now fading as soon as the heavy door had closed behind him.

"Happy Birthday to me," he whispered quietly and raised his head for a moment to take in the clear night sky, a sigh of dejection tearing from him as he let his eyes linger on the cold, bright moon and a feeling of melancholy began to fill his heart. Never had the handsome actor thought that the opening scene he had acted out he had acted out for the latest episode of 'Triple Zone' only one week before would become bitter reality and that he would end up spending the evening of his birthday all alone.

Sure, he had already received hundreds of comments from his fans as well as some private emails from his family, friends and co-workers which had of course made him happy, but all these kind, heartfelt messages couldn't replace the joy of celebrating this special day of the year in the company of those who were holding a special place in his heart, in particular a certain twenty-two year old actor with the most beautiful and angelic smile. "Mao," he muttered longingly and closing his eyes for a moment he recalled the conversation they had had the previous night, just a couple of minutes after the clock had struck midnight.

"_Moshi moshi," Daisuke exclaimed cheerfully once he had pressed the 'accept call' button on his mobile phone. "Mao?" "Hello Dai-chan," he heard the equally cheerful voice of his beloved from the other end of the line. "O tanjoubi omedetou! I already sent you an email only a minute ago, but I wanted to congratulate you personally nonetheless, especially since we won't be able to meet due to our schedules." _

"_Thanks my love," the so addressed man replied sweetly, trying his best to sound cheerful and to hide his disappointment for he had hoped that Kyousuke had called to inform him that they could meet for a private birthday dinner after all, in spite of the younger actor's busy schedule that day. "Hearing your voice makes me really happy. I can't imagine a better way to start off my birthday. It's too bad that we both have to work and won't be able to meet for a little celebration though." _

"_Shoganai na," the other man somewhat ruefully. "But I promise to stop by your place on Sunday evening after your Birthday Talk event with your fans. Just let me know around what time you will get home." _

"_I will either send you a message or call you as soon as I'm ready to leave the event location," Daisuke replied softly. "And now you should go to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you and we can't have you do an internet TV broadcast with dark circles under your eyes, now can we? I see you on Sunday evening my love and until then let's meet in our dreams. Goodnight Mao, I love you." _

"_I love you too Dai-chan. Goodnight," Kyousuke breathed affectionately and with that he cut the connection._

"I miss you my love," Daisuke whispered softly and the thought that he would spend a lonely evening at home instead of spending a few blissful hours with his one and only caused the handsome actor to sigh once more. To say that he was feeling a little down would have been an understatement for he was feeling downright depressed and as he kept gazing at the full moon there wasn't anything he could think of that could have provided him with some comfort, not even the fact that, from March onwards, he would be able to see Kyousuke privately every day and that, after the younger actor's retirement, they would finally have the opportunity of going out on dates without having to worry constantly about the media as well as their respective agencies.

With another painful sigh tearing from him Daisuke at last averted his gaze from the moon and slowly made his way to the nearest subway station, trying hard to think of anything that would divert his gloomy thoughts. During the twenty-minute train ride home he mentally went through his schedule for the remainder of the week as well as through the choreography for the dance solo he had been practicing for most part of the afternoon at least twice and for a while the strategy of occupying his mind with job related matters worked well enough, but failed the very moment the handsome actor had got off the train at his home station and his apartment complex had come into view after a short walk.

"Watanabe Daisuke, get a hold of yourself already. It's not that this day is much different from any other," he tried to convince himself as he took the elevator to the top floor of the building, where his apartment was located, but failed miserably and sighing for the umpteenth time that evening Daisuke pulled out his keys from his bag to unlock the door to his comfortable 2LDK flat.

"Tadaima," he mumbled sorrowfully as he switched on the light in the small entrance hall only to be greeted with an oppressing and almost deafening silence. Usually the handsome celebrity didn't mind living by himself, even enjoyed the solitude of his apartment, especially after long working days during which he had been constantly surrounded by co-workers, members of staff or both, but tonight, on the eve of his birthday, that sanctuary felt nothing but cold and empty.

"Maybe I should just fix myself a quick snack, take a shower and then go to bed," he murmured and trotted into the living room where he slumped down onto the sofa, mentally scolding himself for how pathetic he was. "Why does the fact that I have to spend the evening of my birthday alone affect me so much," he sighed shaking his head. "It's not that haven't spent any birthdays all by myself before."

'Maybe this affects you so much because it's the first birthday that, ever since you were casted for TeniMyu, you will have to spend without Mao being by your side,' his inner voice stated teasingly. 'You just can't bear to live without that guy anymore.' Snorting in dismay Daisuke tried his best to ignore the nagging voice in his head, but if he was truly honest with himself he had to admit that this voice had been right.

Ever since he and the younger actor had become part of the 4th generation cast of TeniMyu Kyousuke had always been there on his birthday and vice versa. They had celebrated them together with the other members of the cast and as time passed they had developed the habit of having a private birthday party on top of that. Even after they had both gotten busy with other, individual projects there had always been time for a short meeting on their birthdays, for a heartfelt birthday hug as well as a couple of loving, passionate kisses in the more recent years and it was the hardest thing to accept that this year things would be different.

"I miss you baby, I miss you so much," Daisuke whispered longingly into the quiescence of the room, an image of his beloved smiling brightly appearing in his mind's eye and after he had sat motionlessly for a minute or two, the handsome actor finally dragged himself to his feet with a deep sigh of dejection escaping his lips. "God, I'm so pathetic," he mumbled, his voice barely more than a whisper and was just about to scuffle into the kitchen area in order to fix himself some dinner when the doorbell rang.

The birthday boy stopped short for a second before he speedily made his way to the entrance, asking himself who could be calling upon him so unexpectedly, only to freeze in his motions as soon as he had opened the door and to stare at the visitor with his mouth agape for there, standing on the doorstep, holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and smiling as if he had swallowed the sun was none other than Kyousuke.

"Happy Birthday Dai-chan," the young actor exclaimed cheerfully, his dark-brown eyes sparkling with love and affection and added a casual "are you going to ask me inside or are we going to spend the rest of this evening in the entrance of your apartment," when Daisuke continued to do nothing but gape and blink his eyes in disbelief.

"Mao…but…but you…how…why," Daisuke stammered clumsily as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend enter, being too perplexed and astounded to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"I already asked my manager a few days ago if I could be excused from today's episode of 'Busaiku Kingdom' and the 'premium broadcast', but it wasn't until this afternoon that I received his permission," Kyousuke explained calmly as soon as the door had fallen shut and placed the bouquet of flowers carefully onto the small dresser that was placed next to the entrance before stepping closer to Daisuke to wrap his arms gently around the taller man's middle. "And since I knew that you aren't having any plans for tonight and would therefore be home, I decided to surprise you with a visit. Besides, we can't allow a tradition we have both grown so fond of to be broken so easily, just because of our different schedules, now can we?"

And with that the twenty-two year celebrity leaned in whispering another sweet "Happy Birthday" before he rose to his tiptoes to seal his boyfriend's lips with an affectionate kiss. Upon feeling Kyousuke's mouth brushing against his own Daisuke almost instantaneously returned the kiss with fiery passion and pulling the one he had lost his heart to into a tight embrace, he gingerly traced the young man's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue demanding entrance and Kyousuke was only all too willing, not to mention eager, to oblige.

With a sweet sigh escaping him he parted his lips, then slightly tilted his head in order to give the birthday child full access to the moist, heated cavern of his mouth and soon he felt Daisuke's tongue coming together with his own for a slow, sensual dance. "I love you," Daisuke whispered breathlessly once the need for oxygen had forced the couple to break the kiss and pressed his forehead gingerly against Kyousuke's, keeping his arms wrapped around. "The idea of having to spend my birthday without seeing you at all was killing me inside."

"I love you too," the so addressed youth answered smiling mildly. "And believe me when I say that I would have come to see you tonight no matter what, even if I would have been required to do 'Busaiku Kingdom' and the 'Premium Broadcast'. How could I ever leave you all alone on such a special and important day like your birthday? What kind of boyfriend would that make me if I did something so cruel to the guy I love?"

"You are really sweet," the older man replied, an affectionate smile playing about his mouth as he leaned in to peck Kyousuke's lips in the most loving manner. "I'm so lucky to have you by my side." "Then I'm just as lucky as you are," the young celebrity breathed resting his head against Daisuke's firm chest and for a long moment the two lovers remained quietly in their affectionate embrace.

"Well, let's go into the living room and make ourselves comfortable on the sofa," Daisuke finally spoke up, releasing Kyousuke from his hold and picked up the beautiful bouquet of flowers with the utmost care before leading the way into the small but cozy living room.

"I wasn't expecting any company tonight and consequently I don't have much left in the refrigerator that would make a decent dinner for two people," he explained while rummaging one of the cupboards for a vase. "So what do think about ordering in?" "That sounds good to me," the so addressed youth exclaimed happily and slumped onto the sofa. "Could we order again from that sushi shop we used last time? The food was really delicious and the shop delivered our order relatively quickly."

"Yes, of course," Daisuke replied chuckling lightly as he went to join his lover, picking up the menu of the shop in question from the telephone stand on the way. "What would like to eat?" "Well let me see," Kyousuke replied thoughtfully, snuggling up against his boyfriend as they began to flip through the pages and about ten minutes later the birthday child called the delivery service to place his order. "The food will be delivered in about twenty minutes," he announced once he had put down the phone and offered his beloved a mild smile.

"Twenty minutes, that's perfect," the younger man exclaimed cheerfully. "That's just enough time to give you your birthday present." "Birthday present…what could that be," Daisuke mused, his eyes beginning to sparkle mischievously. "Will you at last fulfill my phantasy and dress up once as a sexy tomcat in the bedroom," he then breathed into his boyfriend's ear, using such a sultry bedroom voice that it sent shivers down Kyousuke's spine and caused the young actor to blush deeply.

"N-no," he stammered clumsily and lowered his eyes, unable to hold his lover's intense and highly seductive gaze. "I…I had planned to save that for Christmas. Today you will have to content yourself with something else." And with that he took a beautiful, slightly shiny envelope out of his handbag which he handed over to his beloved who eyed it with curiosity written all over his handsome features. "Once again, Happy Birthday Dai-chan." "Thanks darling," the so addressed actor breathed affectionately and leaned in to place a sweet, tender kiss onto Kyousuke's cheek before he turned his attention back to the present in his hands. "Can I open it?" The younger man nodded his head in response and with a mild smile tugging at the corners of his mouth Daisuke carefully untied the decorative ribbons before he opened the envelope to reveal its contents which consisted of a card as well as a pamphlet of some sorts. Turning the documents in his hand he gave his beloved a curious look, a look which the young man merely answered with a mysterious smile and once the birthday boy had read the card and through the contents of the pamphlet his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Maji de," he exclaimed and met his boyfriend's gaze again. "A two night's stay at a luxury onsen resort in Nagano from November 29th to December 1st, are you serious?" "You have been so busy recently that I figured a little break would do you some good. I hope you arrange to be excused from rehearsals for 'Club Slazy' that weekend," Kyousuke explained good-naturedly and the words had barely left his mouth when he felt himself being pulled into a tight, loving embrace.

"Thanks my love for this wonderful present," Daisuke stated hoarsely. "I will talk to my manager and won't stop bugging him until he gives me these days off, but it shouldn't be a big deal. Sunday is off anyway for all of us, so I only have to get permission to take Saturday off as well and to leave earlier on Friday." "If your manager agrees to that, we could rent a car, leave Tokyo in the afternoon and return sometime on Sunday evening," the younger actor mused, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We will see," the birthday boy replied and gave his beloved an encouraging wink before leaning in until their noses were touching. "I can't wait to enjoy the comforts of a private onsen with you," he whispered huskily and brushed his lips gingerly over his lover's while letting his hands wander over the youth's back, "to hold you and ravish you, to pleasure you until you feel like going crazy with ecstasy…"

"Ngh…Dai-chan…," Kyousuke sighed softly as he felt warm hands sneaking under his shirt, gently caressing the bare skin and unable to resist Daisuke's highly seductive actions any longer he moved in to close the tiny gap between their lips with one swift motion. The older man didn't waste a second to take the lead, never ceasing his loving caresses and the two lovers shared a couple of slow, romantic, open-mouthed kisses before Daisuke finally slipped his tongue past Kyousuke's lips, turning those sensual yet innocent kisses into something far more intimate, finding himself unable to hold back a soft moan of pleasure as he felt his beloved's tongue brushing against his own. "Unngh-ah…"

Answering with an equally faint sigh Kyousuke melted further into Daisuke's embrace and moved his hands, which had been resting on the other man's shoulders, up to his neck where he began to play with the silky hair at its base, knowing how much the handsome actor liked it and how much it could arouse him.

Daisuke deepened the passionate kiss the couple was sharing even further in response and when the two lovers at last pulled away, after what had seemed an eternity, both men were breathing raggedly, their cheeks were flushed and their eyes were glazed with lust, desire and longing for each other.

"Kyousuke…my Kyousuke," the birthday child breathed wantonly, gazing intently at his beloved and was just about to lower the young actor onto the sofa when the doorbell rang. "I guess that's the delivery service," the twenty-two year old celebrity sighed somewhat ruefully, but couldn't help chuckling when he perceived Daisuke's face that was holding the expression of a child whose favorite toy had just been snatched away.

Grumbling something about rotten timing the tall, handsome actor stalked to the door and returned to the living room only a few minutes later carrying a stack of several boxes. "It's dinner time," he announced and offered his one and only whose eyes had begun to sparkle at the thought of the treasures inside the containers and affectionate smile. "Could you get us some plates and chopsticks from the kitchen?"

"Sure thing," the so addressed youth replied jumping off the sofa and made a beeline for one of the cupboards in Daisuke's kitchen-dining area while his boyfriend began to lay out the dishes on the coffee table. "What about drinks?" "I still have a bottle of really good Bordeaux," Daisuke explained casually. "What do you say we open it and enjoy a glass of wine with our meal?"

"I'd say that your birthday is the perfect occasion to enjoy some good red wine," Kyousuke replied and returned to the living room a moment later not only carrying the plates and chopsticks his beloved had asked for but two filigree wine glasses. The birthday boy fetched the bottle from a small cabinet in the living room, opened it masterfully and once he had poured some of the fragrant liquid that was of a deep crimson color for his beloved as well as for himself, he made himself comfortable on the sofa again, right next to his one and only.

"Here is to you Dai-chan," Kyousuke stated celebratory and took up his glass. "I hope this coming year will be another great and successful one for you." "Thanks my love," the so addressed man replied sweetly and reached for his own glass. "And I hope that it will also be a wonderful year for us, especially since you are moving in here in the beginning of March, a year that will bring us not only closer together than we already are, but that will be filled with many beautiful, happy hours." "I wish I could move in with you right away," the younger man sighed somewhat dreamily and with that the two lovers clinked glasses before starting their meal.

**oOo**

"Gochisousama deshita," Kyousuke exclaimed and put down his chopsticks with a sigh of contentment. "That was really good, wasn't it?" "The food was delicious indeed," Daisuke agreed smiling mildly and reached for the wine bottle to refill his beloved's glass as well as his own. "Has your appetite been satisfied?" "Yes, it has. However I'm wondering if…," the younger actor began hesitantly, but then trailed off and began to trace his finger's playfully up and down the older man's arm instead. "You were wondering if…," Daisuke pried gently, a bemused smile at his lover's cute behavior playing about his mouth for he had a pretty good idea what it was the young man wanted to ask.

"Well, I was wondering if there is any dessert," Kyousuke said shyly, proving the older actor's assumptions right. "I knew it," the birthday child chuckled lightly. "You and your sweet tooth. Luckily I still have the birthday cake, I received yesterday from the director of 'Club Slazy', left untouched in the fridge and I also have one or two packets of 'Pocky'. I'll go and get them for you." And with that the thirty-one-year old celebrity rose to his feet and walked into the dining-kitchen area only to reemerge from it only a minute later carrying the promised goodies, Kyousuke's sparkling eyes following every move of his beloved.

"I think it is strawberry cheesecake," Daisuke stated casually as he cut two slices out of the sweet treat and placed them carefully onto dessert plates. "It looks yummy," the so addressed youth commented unconsciously licking his lips at the mouthwatering sight in front of him, snatched one of the plates as soon as the older man had moved his hands away from them and began to devour the sweet goodness.

"How is it," the older actor inquired giggling. "It'shh bhery good," Kyousuke replied chewing, scooped up some cake with his dessert fork and held it out towards his lover, smiling brightly. "Here, tshry shome." "Thanks," Daisuke whispered velvet-like and leaned in, gazing so deeply and lovingly into Kyousuke's eyes as he accepted the treat that it caused the young man to blush faintly. "You're right, this cake is delicious indeed," he stated once he had swallowed and took up his own plate, not that he cared much about cake or sweets in general, but a birthday cake was something special after all.

The couple ate mostly in silence, smiling at one another whenever their eyes met, both men being contented that they could be in each other's company. "How would you like to spend the rest of this evening," Daisuke asked some time later and set down his now empty plate. "Does my love have any special requests?" "Not really," Kyousuke replied following his lover's example and offered the birthday boy a sweet smile. "To be honest, I'd be perfectly happy just sitting here cuddling and chatting with you for the remainder of this night."

"So would I," the older man breathed lovingly and patted a spot right below his collar bone, upon which the younger actor snuggled closer and leaned his head against Daisuke's upper chest, making himself comfortable with a blissful sigh of contentment. Daisuke pulled the young celebrity carefully onto his lap in response before wrapping his arms gently around his beloved's middle and for the next hour the two men chatted animatedly about this and that, once in a while exchanging innocent caresses as well as enamored looks.

"…so during today's rehearsal you really practiced dancing for most of the time," Kyousuke asked sympathetically while slightly shifting his position in order to be able to reach for the pack of 'Pocky' that was still sitting on the table, untouched. "You must be quite tired then since dance practice is really exhausting." "Only a little," the so addressed man explained, watching his boyfriend attentively as he opened the package of 'Pocky' and took out one of the chocolate-covered waffle sticks. "But it was great fun. The music is really lively and my dancing solos are very cool. I can't wait to perform them on stage along with my songs."

"The play will be on in December, won't it? Would it be okay if I come and watch one of the performances," the younger actor asked sweetly before he took the sweet treat into his mouth and had barely started to nibble appreciatively on it when Daisuke leaned in with one swift motion to claim more than half of it, stealing a loving kiss from his beloved's lips in the process. "I'm sorry, but I simply couldn't resist," he stated grinning sheepishly when the other man kept staring at him, blinking his eyes rapidly a couple of times as he tried to recover from the surprise. "…oh, and the answer to your question whether you can come and watch a performance of 'Club Slazy' is 'yes'. I'll get you a backstage pass, so you can enter the theater using the stage door."

"D-Did you really dare to do what I think you did," Kyousuke finally spoke up feigning anger, completely ignoring his lover's remarks regarding the issue of watching 'Club Slazy'. "Did you really just steal my 'Pocky' stick?" "I couldn't help myself. You were simply looking too tempting, but I'll make it up to you," Daisuke breathed in a soft, velvety voice and reached for the package his boyfriend was still holding in his hand.

Smirking he took out another chocolate stick, put it between his lips and gave the other man an inviting look, a look that was saying 'come and claim it'. With his lips curling up in a mild smile the younger actor leaned in and began to nibble at the other end of the sweet treat that was offered to him, moving closer and closer to Daisuke's mouth in the process until his lips finally brushed against the ones of the older man upon which the two lovers shared a lingering, romantic but innocent kiss.

"Am I forgiven," Daisuke inquired softly once he had pulled away and began to nuzzle Kyousuke's neck which caused the young celebrity to let out a sigh of contentment and pleasure. "Yes, you are," he replied breathy, shifting his position again so that he could snuggle even closer to the man he had given his heart to. "But may I ask why you have a pack of 'Pocky' in your larder? I thought that you aren't fond of sweets."

"Usually I can live very well without them, but sometimes I'm in need a sweet, sugary snack, especially when I have to memorize long scripts," the birthday boy explained smiling lightly. "However, the main reason why I recently have more of them in stock is you my love. I know only all too well that you have a sweet tooth and after your visits as well as your sleepovers had become more and more frequent I decided that it might be a good idea to have a little stock of sweet snacks and candy."

"You mean there is more where this package came from," Kyousuke asked curiously and lifted his head to face his beloved, his big, chocolate-colored eyes sparkling with delight. "Yes, there is, but I won't tell you where to find these sweets," Daisuke answered and offered his boyfriend, who was now pouting in the most adorable manner, a playful smile. "I fear that if I do, I will come home one day after work and find that all the sweets are gone because you felt the need to satisfy one of your sugar cravings."

"You can be such a meanie Dai-chan," the younger man pouted and struck his tongue out at his lover while folding his arms in front of his chest which caused Daisuke to chuckle lightly. "Sorry my love," he giggled, "but you if you are truly honest with yourself, you know that I'm right."

"Meanie," the so addressed youth snorted once more and threw his head back in a diva-like manner. "However, I will let you off the hook this time, but only because today is your birthday," he added after a brief moment of silence, making a mental note that, once he had moved into the apartment, he would go hunting for the secret stash of sweets that was hidden somewhere in one of the rooms.

"You are too kind," the older man chuckled, swearing to himself that he would not only lock the supply of sweets away but either keep the key with him at all times or hide it in a place where the other would never find it, and offered his one and only another 'Pocky' stick which the two lovers then enjoyed in the same way that had eaten the previous one.

"I could get used to these 'chocolate kisses'," Daisuke whispered the moment he had broken the kiss, letting his finger trail caressingly over Kyousuke's cheek and before the young actor had the chance to say anything in return his lips were sealed once more with another loving kiss. With a sigh of pleasure escaping him he let his eyes drift shut and allowed the older man to take the lead.

Pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace Daisuke began to nip and suckle the young celebrity's bottom lip in a playful, teasing yet arousing manner and when Kyousuke's lips parted slightly in response, he slowly deepened the kiss. Kyousuke let his hands travel over Daisuke's broad shoulders before he finally settled them at the base of the actor's neck and lost himself in the heavenly feeling of the kiss, a faint sigh of pleasure tearing from him when he felt the other's tongue beginning to swirl passionately around his own. "Ngh…ngh." Slightly shifting his position he tilted his head thus inviting his lover to deepen the kiss even further and naturally Daisuke lost no time to oblige.

When the enamored couple finally pulled away, after what had seemed a little eternity, both men were breathing raggedly and their eyes were glazed with a mix of love, passion and desire. "Stay with me tonight. Be mine, at least until tomorrow morning," Daisuke breathed wantonly, gazing deeply into his beloved's eyes and traced Kyousuke's caressingly with his thumb, his heart leaping with joy when the young man nodded readily. "I'll be yours Dai-chan," Kyousuke whispered hoarsely. "Tonight and since I have a day off, all of tomorrow as well if you wish."

"My precious Mao," the so addressed man sighed lovingly and leaned in to take his boyfriend's lips captive once more. The lovers shared another deep, romantic kiss and once they had broken it, Daisuke brushed his mouth gingerly along Kyousuke's jaw up to the ear from where he began to kiss his way down the young man's slender neck to its base, gently nipping and suckling the sensitive flesh every now and then which caused the young actor to sigh softly as languorous shivers of pleasure began to run down his spine. "Nngh…Dai-chan," he purred, craning his neck thus exposing more of the sensitive skin to his lover's mercy and buried his hands in the soft, silky strands of the older man's black hair. "Hmmnh…"

Satisfied with the reactions he was receiving from his beloved, not to mention turned on by them, Daisuke continued his sensual caresses, letting his hands wander slowly over Kyousuke's shoulders and back, all the way down to his hips where he slipped them under the youth's sweater which earned him a little gasp that was almost instantaneously followed by a faint moan. "I love you," he sighed in a warm, silky bedroom voice, nuzzling the neck of his one and only in the most endearing and arousing manner. "I love you more than words can say."

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke breathed longingly and arched his back when he felt the other's soft, warm hands slowly moving upwards, gradually brushing up the garment inch by inch in the process. "Kyousuke," the so addressed man purred seductively and without ceasing his cresses of the young actor's neck he grabbed the seam of the youth's sweater, then tugged it gently upon which Kyousuke obediently raised his arms and only a moment later the piece of clothing had landed on the floor in front of the sofa.

"You are so beautiful my love, so incredibly beautiful," Daisuke murmured in adoration, locking gazes with his beloved and for a long moment the two lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes while Daisuke's hands continued to roam caressingly all over Kyousuke's upper body. "And I'm all yours, body and soul," the young man whispered and smiling mildly he leaned in to peck his boyfriend's lips. He then trailed a series of feathery, tantalizing kisses from the Daisuke's mouth along his jaw, all the way up to the older actor's ear where he began to suckle and nip the sensitive earlobe, knowing only all too well what his caresses were doing to his lover.

"Ngh…K-Kyousuke," Daisuke sighed huskily, pulling his beloved closer and enjoying the other's sensual caresses he started to nuzzle the base of the young celebrity's neck, faint sighs and moans of pleasure escaping him from time to time. "Hmmh…nghah…" "Do you want me," Kyousuke purred seductively and traced the shell of Daisuke's ears with the tip of his tongue while letting his fingers ghost along the button tab of the birthday boy's shirt. "Shall I give you a special birthday treat?"

"My love," was the only thing the so addressed actor could answer before his lips were sealed with a sensual kiss that sent waves of heat washing over his body and languorous shivers down his spine. With a lustful sigh he lost himself in the heavenly feeling of Kyousuke's tongue outlining the contours of his bottom lip demanding further entrance, a request that he was only all too willing to grant and when his own tongue finally came together with his beloved's for a heated, passionate dance another raw, lustful moan tore from him.

Encouraged by the sounds of pleasure he was coaxing out of his lover Kyousuke gradually pulled away thus slowly turning the deep, intimate kiss back into an innocent one and once he had released Daisuke's lips completely he brushed his mouth down the older actor's throat, his fingers setting to work on the first button of the man's shirt at the same time. Upon feeling the touch of his beloved's soft lips against the heated skin of his throat Daisuke threw his head back, purring salaciously, unable to contain another moan of pleasure. "Ha-ngh…hmmgh."

Smiling mildly to himself Kyousuke continued his stimulating caresses and pressed his mouth gingerly against his boyfriend's collar bones as he undid the buttons of Daisuke's shirt one after another, slowly brushing it lower in by inch to bestow burning and tantalizing kisses on every patch of skin that was exposed, kisses that made their receiver squirm and writhe in pleasure as well as anticipation.

"Does it feel good," the twenty-two-year old actor asked velvety while undoing the last button and offering his lover a mild smile he slipped his hands underneath the fabric, moving them ever so slowly from Daisuke's middle up to his muscular chest where he brushed his fingertips over the older man's sensitive nipples in a feathery, playful caress for which he was rewarded with wanton gasp.

"Aah…Kyou…suke," Daisuke sighed hoarsely and the words had barely left his mouth when he felt his beloved's lips pressing once more softly against his own. Kyousuke placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Daisuke's mouth before he turned his attention to the handsome actor's collar bones on which he left a series of heated kisses, brushing the man's shirt off his shoulders and eventually discarding it in the process and then proceeded to trail the tip of his tongue slowly over the smooth skin of the birthday boy's firm chest, finally flicking it teasingly against one of the hardening nipples. "Ah-hah…more…," Daisuke gasped, arching his back and closing his eyes he ran his hands affectionately through his Kyousuke's silky hair before settling them firmly at the nape of the young man's neck.

Satisfied with the reactions he was getting from his older lover the twenty-two-year old actor repeated his teasing cajoling a couple of times, then let his fingertips playfully circle Daisuke's areola while reaching with his free hand for one of the delivery boxes on the coffee table to pick up one of the ice cubes that had been put, in quite generous amounts, into the containers and had therefore not yet melted completely. Smirking victoriously to himself he pressed the piece of ice gently against the heated skin of his boyfriend's throat before moving it bit by bit down towards the man's collar bones.

"Aaah…ngh….Kyousuke," Daisuke gasped out upon feeling the sudden and unexpected chilliness of the ice against his heated, sensitive flesh, a sensation that was somewhat startling and yet incredibly arousing at the same time. "It feels nice, doesn't it," Kyousuke whispered smiling seductively and when his question was answered with a faint, lustful moan of unmistakable pleasure he carried on with his ministrations. Ever so slowly he traced the ice cube over Daisuke's collar bones and then his chest where he eventually began to circle the piece of ice around one of the erect nipples of the handsome actor while giving the other one attention with his lips as well as his tongue, licking, sucking and nibbling the highly sensitive nub.

"Kyou…ngh…Kyousuke," Daisuke sighed wantonly for the umpteenth time, his voice heavily laden with lust and arching once more into arousing caresses of his beloved he buried one hand into the young man's hair while letting the other one roam slowly all over his back in the most endearing and sensual manner. "Ki…Kimochii."

"Yokatta," Kyousuke purred sexily and once he had picked up another ice cube he began to trail it gingerly from Daisuke's first nipple over to the second one in order to give it the same arousing treatment for which he was awarded with another series of lustful sighs and moans that were the most beautiful music to his ears, music that heightened his own passionate desire for the man he had come to love more than he could have ever imagined. Offering Daisuke a sultry smile he met the handsome actor's hazel-colored eyes which had turned misty with a beguiling mix of need, lust and desire and went on with his sweet, sensual torture.

Without averting his gaze the twenty-two-year old celebrity gradually moved the ice cube over Daisuke's stomach down to his navel, circled the belly button several times in a teasing yet enticing and tantalizing manner, eliciting a couple of wanton gasps from his lover in the process and when the piece of ice had at last melted away, he slowly leaned in to seal the older man's lips once more with a lustful kiss.

Almost instantaneously Daisuke wrapped his arms tightly around Kyousuke's middle, losing no time to take the lead and to pry his beloved's lips open with gentle determination, eager to gain full access so that he could explore the heated cavern of the other's mouth. The moment their tongues finally came together both me found themselves unable to hold back a faint moan and they shared a deep, fiery kiss, a kiss that was demanding, of an ardent passion and left the two lovers breathless once they had broken it.

Smiling sensually at one another they gazed intently into each other's eyes for a moment before Kyousuke shifted a little and commenced to press a series of heated kisses onto Daisuke's chest, stomach and abdomen, leaving every patch of skin his lips had touched tingling and burning and the receiver squirming in delicious, sensual pleasure. "Ngh…nagh…"

Encouraged by the sweet sighs tearing from his lover the young actor went on with his enticing cajoling while letting one of his hands slowly travel south and finally settle in other man's crotch. Never ceasing his tantalizing kisses he began to rub his fingers teasingly over the fabric of Daisuke's pants, applying only very little pressure and repeated his playful yet highly stimulating ministrations several times before he gradually moved his hand back up to the waistband where he at last slipped it into the garment with one swift motion.

Upon feeling the touch Daisuke bucked his hips in a silent plea for more, a faint cry escaping him when his one and only obliged instantaneously and started to stroke and fondle him in the most stimulating manner. "Oh God…Kyousuke!" "You have already grown hard. Do you want me that much," the twenty-two year old celebrity purred seductively, the expression his lover's face was holding telling him everything he needed to know.

With a sultry smile playing about his mouth he withdrew his hand, which earned him a whimper of dismay from his boyfriend and slowly rose from the sofa. "D-Darling…what…," the other man began to stammer in utter confusion, but was silenced immediately by a finger being gently pressed against his lips.

"Let's continue this in your bedroom," Kyousuke breathed velvet-like and once he had given his boyfriend, who was gazing hungrily at him, a sexy wink combined with a sultry smile he sauntered over to the adjoining room, invitingly swaying his hips. "I'll be waiting for you."

For a moment Daisuke stared, slightly slack-jawed, after the retreating figure of his one and only, rapidly blinking his eyes several times in awe before he finally rose to his feet in order to follow the young man. "That little minx sure knows how to use his gorgeous body, and his pretty face with those big, beautiful puppy-dog eyes and soft lips to make absolutely impossible for me to resist him," he murmured almost inaudibly to himself as he briskly strode over to the bedroom, only to stop dead in his tracks the very second he had stepped through its door, his jaw dropping to the ground and his eyes growing wide at the highly tempting sight in front of him.

With the button of his jeans undone and their zipper pulled down Kyousuke was lying in the middle of the spacious double bed, posing lasciviously, an erotic and inviting smile gracing his beautiful, delicate features. Facing the door the young actor was lying on his side and had propped his elbow onto a pillow, resting his chin comfortably in the palm of his hand while one of his long slender legs was slightly cocked and folded over lower thigh of the other, outstretched one.

"Come here Dai-chan," he breathed sexily, motioning with his free hand for the birthday boy to step closer before he began to trace his fingers slowly and in a highly seductive way over his chest and stomach all the way down to his abdomen where he let them disappear into his open jeans. "I'm all yours."

Daisuke swallowed hard as those erotic words continued to echo in his ears and keeping his gaze fixed on the man he loved with all his heart, he walked briskly over to the bed to claim the object of his passion and desire. "God Kyousuke…if I don't get to enjoy you soon, I will go insane," he sighed wantonly and pushed his beloved with gentle determination down onto the mattress, sealing the young actor's lips with his own before the twenty-two year old celebrity had had any chance to say something in return.

Moaning softly against Daisuke's mouth Kyousuke parted his lips almost instantaneously and as he shared a hungry, lustful kiss of wild, searing passion with his lover, he wrapped his arms tightly around the handsome man's middle. "What a seductive minx you can be," Daisuke sighed breathlessly once he had pulled away and brushed his mouth in a swift motion along Kyousuke's throat, down to his chest where he began to lick and suckle his beloved's nipples caressingly. "In certain situations you are far from being the innocent, angelic youth the world generally believes you to be."

"That…ngh-ah…may…hmmgh…be true," the so addressed actor moaned, unable to conceal the delicious pleasure the other man's ministrations were bringing him. "B-But the...a-aah…privilege of seeing t-this…t-this lewd si…ngh…side of me is exclusively re….hmmmgh…reserved for you. I…I'm yours b-body…hah…and soul." "Yes, mine," Daisuke breathed huskily never ceasing his rousing cajoling. "You are mine just as I am yours."

And with that the enamored couple immersed in heated, excited passion. Losing themselves in the elysian feeling of each other's caresses the two lovers forgot everything around them and soon the sound of faint gasps and sighs, soft, erotic moans of pleasure and sweet cries of ecstasy was echoing within the walls of the bedroom.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, the second part of this fic was difficult to write.  
I think I actually managed to write smut without actually becoming too explicit...but I admit that after reading the final version of that part I needed some tissues anyway...**  
**

**Well, what do you think about this story? Did you enjoy the read?  
Please let me know by leaving me a review for this story. Every comment is much appreciated!**

Until next time! Take care!

Princess Serenity-chan


End file.
